mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Margarite
Miss Margarite (ミス・マーガリート) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: breakdown. She is designed by ノッツォさん. A former member of Inspection Department in the Magical Kingdom who retired and became a Freelancer. She was assigned by Death Prayer to accompany Touta Magaoka to The Island for the inheritance. Appearance Human According to Love Me Ren-Ren, she looks to be in her late 20's. She was seen in a long T-shirt decorated with cartoon characters and had a saggy, thin look about her. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Miss Margarite has pink eyes and very light pink hair, with two curled strands on either side of her face. She also has a coiled strand of hair over her right eye. She has small red rose earrings. She wears a large-brimmed hat and lacy veil the same color as her hair. The veil covers the right side of her face. The hat has fuchsia, lavender, black, and blue peacock feathers on it, and the veil has some red spots on the lace. Her dress is light pink, with poofy short sleeves and a lacy skirt half. On the back left of the dress, there is a tail-like curve. The right side of her dress has pink and red feathers. The left side has a red rose and frills. Miss Margarite wears pale pink high heels with slightly darker stripes on the ankles, and three pink decorations on each of them. Personality Miss Margarite is a naturally observant and reserved person. She became more reclusive after the death of one of her apprentices. She typically acts in a polite and formal manner. Magic To bend straight objects. Miss Margarite can activate her magic whenever she maintains contact with a straight object. She has been able to use her magic to bend trees and use it's rebounding motion to impulse herself or to bend one of the Goddess' axes so it would spring towards her owner's body. Special Item(s) *''Magical Sword (breakdown Ver):'' Miss Margarite's rapier with a rose-shaped around the weapon's guard. *''Magical Iron Staff:'' According to Miss Margarite, Meyer's long and magical iron staff have tasted the blood of many Archfiend Cram School's Magical Girl. After the passing of Meyer, she took her iron staff with her. Relationships Touta Magaoka She is assigned to be his companion. Miss Margarite thinks Touta reminds her of her former apprentice Anna Marie due to their hyperactive personalities. Anna Marie She was a former apprentice of Miss Margarite. She died a shameful death by challenging another Magical Girl to a fight and lost her life. Her death hurt Miss Margarite very much. Death Prayer She is Miss Margarite's old friend. She was the one who gave Miss Margarite the task of accompanying Touta. After Miss Margarite left the Inspection Department, Death Prayer took over her position. Hana Gekokujou Miss Margarite was Hana's teacher. She thought Hana was one of her best students and couldn't believe that she died. Mana They are well acquainted with one another and are on good terms due to Margarite being Hana's teacher. Mana says that the Inspection Department is not the same without her. Archfiend Pam Due to being in separate divisions, Miss Margarite was only acquainted with Archfiend Pam but knew and respected how powerful she was. Meyer According to Meyer, they disliked but respected one another. Both of them met many times in Archfiend Cram School-related events as external participants and fought each other until one side couldn't move. Clantail Miss Margarite knew about Clantail and her background while she was investigating the Children of Cranberry. She described Clantail as someone strong, prepared, and cautious of her surroundings. They become partners after being separated from everyone. Clantail sacrificed all her remaining grayfruits to save Miss Margarite after the latter was defeated by the Goddess and collapsed in the swamp. They later helped each other traverse The Island. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Breakdown